Done with this Disguise
by elle1001
Summary: What if Bella finally gets fed up with the way he treats her like a child? Once Edward leaves Bella goes back to using her birth name Isabell Rosmarie Salvatore Isa previously known as Bella is just like Damon feircly protective and a total badass. once she makes her wya out of the darkness will she see the world in a new light? Maybe along the way she find love along the way? B/K
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Follow Bella as she reconnects with herself and finds her true love. Beware of Bella as she tries to fix her mistakes from the past. But will she hurt the ones she cares deeply about in the process? Bella/Klaus

**Chapter 1 I Don't Want You**

Last night was my dreaded birthday party. Even after I told Alice I didn't want to have a party she went behind my back and insisted I had a party. Why would I even want one? I mean I'm a year older yay! It's not like I never had a birthday party before I am 2,500 years old it would just be pathetic if I never had one in all those years. The only way I would even want to have a party is if I was surrounded by my family. Boy do I miss my two older brothers, but they both died before I was even changed.

As of now I am driving back to Charlie's house after school in this old rusty truck that looks like its going to keel over any minute now. Why would anyone want this truck? That's about the only thing that cheating sparkly disco ball vampire was ever remotely right about. As I pull in to Charlie's driveway I see Edward standing by the woods waiting for me. Awe how sweet well it makes me sick. Now I wonder why I even gave these cold ones a chance. They are really starting to get on my nerves. Let's protect the human; we have to keep Bella from tripping over thin air blah blah blah shut up already. When I got out of my rusty bucket of bolts I put a sickly sweet smile on my face. Edward was immediately next to me. "Hello love, do you want to go for a walk in the woods with me." "Ummmmm… yeah I guess let me put my bag in the house."

Once we were about twenty feet in the woods we stopped. So I looked around and scanned my surroundings almost analyzing the situation that way I could make a break for it if I had to.

"Bella…."

"We're leaving"

Of course I have to pretend like I really care if their leaving or not in my opinion they are way too clingy for my liking.

"Ok… I'll have to figure out what to tell Charlie. How long do I have before we leave?"

"No I think you have misunderstood you're not coming with us."

"When you say us you mean your family and you."

"Very good my little pet I thought you would catch on slower than that maybe I should take you with us."

When he said that my rage was over the boiling point. Nobody calls me a pet and gets away with it. The last time someone dare call me a pet they ended up six feet under. My body was trembling and I was seeing red. I knew that if I didn't get out of here soon I was going to phase and my vampire side wasn't helping anything. So I did the only thing I could to get my anger out I punched Edward square in the jaw. After I stopped trembling violently I looked back up and he looked shocked.

"Wh….wh…what are you?" He barely chocked out.

"I'm your worst nightmare that's what I am. Let's just say I'm not a person who takes to being offended lightly."

Though the whole conversation I had a smirk on my face and I could barely contain my laugh.

About as soon as the words were out of my mouth he scampered out of the woods as fast as possible.

Isabella Marie Salvatore is back and is not a person to take lightly.

**Edward POV**

Today is the day after that dreadful human's birthday. I can't possibly help what wonder why I even gave her a chance, when i have my beautiful Tanya in Denali, Alaska. I mean honestly she is downright clingy and way too whiny for my liking. There has got to be something wrong with her like a birth defect or something. For one i can't seem to read her mind like everyone else. Two she doesn't remotely have an personality and when she does show some sort of personality it's almost always dark, ruthless, and scary. Even to me she seems scary and I'm a vampire for crying out loud. It's almost like she has this dark aurora around her all the time. When I asked Jasper to read her emotions he either comes up blank or he gets a large dose of hilarity, annoyance, or boredom. Three when I told her I was a monster she told me I wasn't and I was just following my nature. What is that suppose to mean? It's not like she would know what the thirst is like.

Last night Alice helped me plan the horrid birthday party. You see what the family doesn't know is that the whole thing was suppose to happen just so I have an excuse to leave her. In the long run it also helped Alice because she is tired of pretending to like the pathetic little brat. So I have made up my mind and decided to break up with her today out in the woods and maybe if I'm lucky I can take a good bite out of her too.

As of now, I am waiting on the outskirts of the woods for the human to get home from school. After about five minutes of standing still like a statue I hear her truck rumbling down the road. About ten minutes later I saw Bella Getting out of her old truck. By the time she got to the front door I was already in front of her. "Hello love, would you like to take a walk with me.""Ummmmm...yeah let me just put my bag in the house."

Once we were about twenty feet in the woods I stopped walking and turned to face her. Awe...I guess she does have emotions after all she looks so sad that we only took a three minute walk. Just far enough in the woods we can't be seen by the public's eye, but close enough that her body will easily be found.

"Bella..."

"Were leaving"

"Ok...I'll have to figure out what to tell Charlie. How long do I have before we leave?"

"No I think you misunderstood you're not coming with us."

"When you say us you mean your family and you."

"Very good my little pet I thought you would catch on slower than that maybe I should take you with us.

All of a sudden after I said I should keep her as a pet she started trembling really bad almost like she was a shape shifter, but that was impossible right she isn't even native way through the trembling she punched me square in the jaw. I could feel my face crack. Only vampires can manage to put as much force as she did behind that punch.

"Wh...Wh...What are you?"

"Your worst nightmare that's what I am. Let's just say I'm not a person that takes to being offended lightly."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth I ran full speed to Alaska where my family is residing until further notice

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so please comment and tell me if I'm any good or not. I am not one of those people who stop writing because of some bad reviews. It doesn't matter to be if you love they story or hate the story I'm going to write because I love writing and have a passion for it. But please comment and let me know what you think. Also I will be taking ideas for other stories so just comment whatever stories or pairing you think I should do. **

**Bookworm200113**


	2. Authors Note

I know you guys hate these but I am letting you guys know that I will be starting a new story that is a Harry Potter and twilight crossover Bell and Sirius pairing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am going to try an update every chance I get. Please reweiw. Ok well lets start off today with Bella's POV then we will wrap it up with Klaus's POV.**

All the way back to the house I was grummbling to myself about nearly losing my contro like that. I mean really you would think after a thousand years I would be able to control my werewolf side better. Silently, I made my way through the kitcjen and up the stairs careful not to distub the insolent human. As tears sttream down my face I sat on my bed humorously watching my life flash before my eyes. All my horrendous breakups, My adopted older brothers dying before me, even all the pain I felt when I transformed into a giant furball for the first time. Maybe Iam just a blood thirsty freak who is undeserving of love afterall. Why would anyone want me anyways; afterall all I know how to do is kill and deceive people.

My brothers. Sigh. If only they could see me now. They would be so ashamed they are probally be rolling in their graves. Stephan. Oh...my older brothr Stephan he woiuld be so dissapointed in me. Ever the peaceful one. Even though they aren't really my real brithers I still treated them like it. You see I was playing a role back in the 1800s, which was when Damon and Stephan were born, and the role that I happened to be playing to be playing at that ti,e was an orphan. Of course the Salvatores adopted me an dgave me everything I could ever want; even though I was born centuries upon centiries before them I still thought of them as my family. The family that I never had.

Pulling out the cell phone that the unberable sparkly disco ball of a vampire thought I should have I quickly dialed the number to the airport so that could get a flight as soon as possibly to Mysic Falls, Virginia. The place in which I was boor and also by coincidence the place my most happiest memories reside.

(Bella speaks ikn parentheses) "Airport lady speaks in quotations"

"Hi this is Kayla. Your speaking with Seattle Airport Services. How may I help you?"

(Hi Kayla this is Bella speaking. I would like to purchase one ticket to the closest airport to Mystic Falls, Virginia.)

On the other end of the line I could hear the clicking of the mouse and keyboard, while she types in all the information.

"Ok let me know if this is correct. One ticket to Norfolk, Virginia."

(Yes that is correct. When is the soonest flight I can get to Norfolk.)

"The soonest flight I can get you on is in three hours. Will that be a problem?"

(No. Not at all that is perfect actually.)

The call ends.

Whipping around the room I swiftly fit everything I could into my small satchel, which is solid black with patches of red that looks like blood to me. Sadistic I know. But hey what can I say afterall all I will ever be good for is killing afterall. A sadtistic grin spread across my face just thinking about killing an innocent before boarding the plane. Grabbing my stachel I ran full spead out the door without looking back. Running through the woods was exhilerating; the wind whipping through my hair. I felt like it was the first time I could breathe since I got into this smal shitty town. As I continuously ran I soon began seeing schools, offices, and home. I saw flash after flash after flash meaning only one thing my run has come to an end and now I get to do what I do best. Kill. Wlaking through the city streets I finally saw I was growing nearer to an alley as I was just outside of city limits. Slowing down from a sprint to a walk I soon came across a college frat party inside one of the houses. Making my way up the stairs to the door I realized they were all high on drugs. Great now I won't have to deal with chasing them before I kill them. Note the sarcasm. Frowning I kicked the door in and all of the high teenagers stared at me like a deer caught in headlights. Like a cobra I flashed nect to a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair. Reaching for him I pulled him into my grasp. I felt myh fangs penetrate my gums. Not bothering to compel him I sunk my teeth into his sweet juicy neck that happened to smell like freesia. Ironic right. Edweirdo always said I smelled like freesia and strawberry. He totally got that wrong because I have previously been informed that I smell lke death and rotting corps. When blue eyes started screaming out I got some sick satisfaction an dbegan madly cackling as soon as I drained him dry. Carrying his body from the alley I threw his body ikn a dumpster in found in the next alley over. All the way to the airport I couldn't stop thinking about the delectable sweet juoce that was running down my throat only moments ago. Finally arriving at the airport I got my ticket and just aboutg skipped to my seat excited to be going home at last.

Mystic Falls here I come. I just hope your prepared for me.

**Klaus POV**

Coming back to Mystic Falls was the best choice I have ever made. Terrorizing this town is just way too fun. Too bad I can't share it wth my hybrids and my family the original vampires. Damon an dStephan are just way to easy to get to these days. Always muttering something about how this isn't how Isabehl would have wanted it or smething like that. In my opinion they need to grow and start acting like real vampires. Turn off their emotions once in awhile and just let loose you know. Mayke one of thess days I'll have someone that ncan bask in the joy of klling with me.

I cam feel the change in the atmosphere something big is comikng and I for one am not sure I am gooing to like it.

**Walah. Done Enjoy but ca nypu do me a favor first.**

**Do you see that button right down there.**

**Yeah that one that says REVEIW in huge letters. Well ca you do me a favor. **

**You see its itching really bad so I was possibly wondering if you could press it and review.**

**Maybe that will stop it frm itching.**

**I don't know I guess we will find out if you press it.**

**Chow for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUY SI JUST WANT TO THANK ALL OF THOSE WHO REVEIWED, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. YOU GUYS HAVE INSPIRED ME TO MAKE TWO POSTS IN A ROW TODAY. STARTING OFF WITH BELLA'S MAYBE MOVE ONTO DAMON'S POV AND MAYBE I WILL ADD STEPHAN'S IN HERE TOO. OH ANOTHER THING I WILL TRY TO HAVE KLAUS MAKE AN APPEARANCE WITH EITHER REBECCA OR ELEIGH. FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT ACTUALLY READ THIS. IF YOU DON'T I WILL NOT BE OFFENDED IN THE SLIGHTEST BECAUSE FRANKLY I DON'T READ THESE WHEN I READ STORIES. LATLY THERE WIL BE SOME PLOT TWISTERS AND SOME SURPRISE POVS IN THIS CHAPTER. ENJOY. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVEW.**

**BELLA POV**

Sitting. Thinking. Shoes. Hmmm...I really should get a new pair of steel toed boots and oooh also I should really think about buying a new pair of high heels with spikes. Those would look totally killer with my new leather jacket and my black leather jeans. OMG. I will so have to wera that outfit when I get to Mystic Falls.

Laying down on the seat I let my feet dangle into the walkwayon the airplane, not really caring if the pitiful humans judge me. Watching and layikng there is all I did while shooting glaresat whomever came within five feet of me. Smelling the delectable aroma throughout the plane made me want to go on a killing spree. I did not though for I cannot waste my precious time compelling the walking blood bags when I must be off to see my adopted families graves. Finally after two straight hours of glaring the pilot can over the loud speaker and announced that we should all buckle our seatbelts because apparently we wold be landing soon.

Since I did not bring any luggae with me I got to get out of the god forsaken airport sooner. As soon as I got out of that horrid place with humans of all varieties I took to the woods. Running. Ahhh...how I love running. I have alwys felt that if I ran fast enogh I would finally soar. Be like a bird and fly away from this horrible place. Go to heaven and be an angel. Be a human and be surounded by all of my children and grandchildren. I feel like I oculd be anything I could be anything I want, but I am unable to. Sure I embrace vampirism, but that doesn't mean I cannot have my own fantasies, goals, aspirations, and dreams I will forever be frozen in time. Forever be seventeen. Never to grow old with my family. Alone. I feel so alone like no one will ever understand me. Freak, thats what they all cal me as soon as they find out what I really am half original half werewolf. No I am not one of the five original vampires my mom was a witch and casted her own spell on me one thousand years after the original original vampires were made.

Running. Running. Running. Smack. Did I just run into a tree? Ahh well I guess there is a first time for everything. Opening my eyes I saw it was nota tree I ran in to mor like a person. There before me on the ground was the one and only Rebecca Mikalson.

"Watch where you are going or your goung to end up hurt." She said with all of the malice she could muster.

"Me watch where I am going. Why don't you try not to stand in the middle of the forest?"

"You better watch what you say girl. Your young so I am going to give you another chance. Besides you probally don't even know who I am."

"Ha. Young thats a new one. You honestly think that I am young. Psssh... I am anything but young I just so happen to e about 2500 years old give or take a few years. Oh and by the way I do knnow who you are."

REBECCA POV

On her face was a smirk like no other. The smirk on her face was just about identical to the one Klaus wears. Full of deceit and arrogance witha promise of mischeif. Still though, I don't care how old she is I for one and just surprised that she had the audacity to stand up to me like that. One thing is for sure i already have the upmost respect for her and I haven't even known her for three minutes. I cannot beleive i am about to tell her that I am sorry and that I would like to get to know her.

"Okay look. Uhhh. I cannot beleive that I am going to say this but I shouldn't have treated you that way and been such a cold hearted bitch. IK foyu would like we could even start over and tell each other a little bit about ourselves."

Wow. What am I thinking she is probally jus like Elena that retched doppleganger. happy and joyous all the time. I am evil afterall what would she even want to do with me. My arora just screams dangerous killer. Besides it is probally just another one of Damon's elaborate shemes to get to m ybrother again.

BELLA POV

"You actually wnat me to be your friend. No. Absoluley not. I refuse."

"What why?" She asked me sounding depressed like she hasn't had a friend in ages, but then again if I was normal I wouldn't want to be their friend anyways.

"Because I am destined to be alone forever. Everyone I ever love or even get remotley close to always leaves me in the end. I am tired of being left behind like some worthless human. You want to know why they leave well here you go I am a hybrid. So you might as well start running no telling what the stupid hybrid will do."

At this point I was in tearless sobs on the forest floor after reliving those horrible moments in my life.

"Shhh..shhh its alright. You are not a freak. Your unique in your own you ever heard of the five original vampires well that is what I am an original and so is my family. Klaus my older brother is like you a werewolf/vampire hybrid. See your not the only hybrid out there."

"Thats not all though. The type of hybrid I am is a werewolf/vampire one like Klaus. One more thing I ma or may not be an original like yourself." When i finally finished telling her she should have been running away from me.

Frazzled she just sat there staring at me like I ha dsuddenly grown a second head. Finally she spoke." So basically what your telling me is you are like a girl version of my brother and I am just guessing that your mother was a witch whom wanted to protect you from your werewolf gene hopping that it would counter your werewolf side but it didn't work so nw you have the perks of both."

"Wow. You are like the first person to ever get that right."

"Come on. I am going to take you to meet my family."

OMG. OMG. I finally have a friend. Ok breathe Isa. Breathe. pull your self together you are just going to meet Rebecca's family.

"Becca, I am really nervous are you sure I should meet them today. I mean what if they don't like me or they get super mad at you."

"Nonsense, you will be fine. They will love you, but if it make you feel better you can just meet Klaus today. I can call him and he will meet us here I guess."

Nodding my head I went along with it. I may put up a tough front all the time, but I am still that young nieve teenager that is insecure on the inside. as Becca dialed the number I became increaisngly more nervous. Even my hair started changing colors from the pale blonde it once was. Finally after what seemed like ten years the my hair settled back onn to my natural pale blonde.

REBECCA POV

Waiting. Still waiting. Come on Klaus pick up the phone. You are always on it anyways. Finally I hear rustling on the other end and then a voicce connects to the other side of the line.

(Becca speaks in parentheses) "Klause speaks in quotations"

"Hello sister to what do I owe this call."

(Hello Klaus can't a sister just call her favorite brother and talk to him.)

"No. The only time oyu ever call m eis when you wnat what is it com on spit it out."

(Fine. I meant a friend in the woods and I want you to came out here so you can meet her.)

"And why can she not come to the house?"

(Because Klaus she is nervous. Oh an dguess what.)

"What Rebecca?"

(I think you may actually like this friend. hpefully more than friends.)

"What do you mean? Is she like us?"

(Yes she is but if you want tomeet her you better get out here soon. Goodbye brother."

THE CALL ENDS

KLAUS POV

Huh that was very weird. Ahh well it is not like am doing anything here anyways. Deciding to see what Rebecca was up to this time I took to the woods. After running for about three miles I finally saw Becca and the other girl sitting on the forest floor talking. When i walked through the thick brush of the trees I saw the most beautiful women I ever laye dmy eyes on.

"Klaus your finally here I started thinking that you weren't going to come." Yelled Becca as I started walking towards where they were sitting.

"Yes well I am here now Becca. Why was it so important Ik meet your friend today?"

"Okay well Klaus this is Isabella or as she likes to be called Isa"

"Hello, Bella." I said with my thick british accent.

"Hi. It is nice to meet you Klaus." Oh god her voice sounds like honey. The wolf inside me keeps telling me that that is my mate. Her eyes. Oh her eyes. When people used to say that eyes are the window to the sole I never once beleive them until now. Her eyes are like pools of sparkling water.

Who am I kidding though she will never want me. I am too much of a murderer.

ISA POV FROM HERE ON OUT BELLA IS GOING TO BE ISA

After Becca and Klaus left I walked through the forest till I found a nice high tree that would suport my weight. Hopefully being surrounded by forest again I will be able ot get a goon night sleep. Scaling the tree I finally settled inbetween two of the branches half way up the tree. Not to high that I would get hurt if I fell, but not to close to the ground that i would be easily spotted. My posture stiffened I could feel someone watching me. The eyes burning into the back of my skull. i immediatly knew who it was too. Sensing that it wasn't anyone that would harm me I insatntly relaxed once again ketting the branches carress me as I melted into the tree.

"You can come out now Klaus I know your there watching me."

I watched as he timidly walked out from behind a tree; embarrased that he was caught watching me.

"You know you don't have to sleep in a tree while your in Mystic falls right?" He called up to me. as I looked down I came up with an excuse not to get to close to them.

"Yes I do know that I don't have to sleep in a tree, but I didn't get to be over 2,500 by being stupid and taking up offers from vampires i barley know. If I did then I can guarentee hat i wouldn't be here today. That and i feel as if the woods are the only place i will ever belong in life."

"Isa...if you ever need one of us you do not have to hesitate to ask for help. Fanily stick together." He whiperes brokenly

"You consider me family." I somehow managed ot choke out.

"Of course I do. How many vampires and other supernatural beings alike ahve manage to weasel their way into the original's hearts."

Since I was leaning over the tree branch i accidently leaned a bit too far. Falling. Of course this is how my life would end not by another vampire. No that would just me too hard.I am going to die by falling out of a tree. I could feel my eyes changing from their blue to a bright neon yellow. Closing my eyes tightly as the ground began to get closer. opening my eyes just a tiny bit I could see Klaus had caught me safley in his arms. When he finally made eye contact with me he looked bewildered that my eyes were like his, yellow. Once again i closed my eyes waiting for th rejection that was bound to began to seep through tightly shut eyes for I cannot face the pained expression on his face.

"Isa, open up your eyes please. You know when Becca told me that you were like me i didn't think she really meant it."

When he asked me to open up my eyes I feircly shook my head no.

"Pleace Isa I will never leave you I promise. I don't care what type of hybrd you are."

Finally after battling internally with myself I opened my eyes onlyh to see Klaus's eyes filled with worry.

"Klaus I am sorry to ruin the moment but I really need to be going to see my families graves before dusk. So I am guessing I will probally see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye love." Klaus whispered as I walked away from him into the night.

Walking through the forest was slighty creepy like a scene out of a horror movie. Only I am not the nieve teenager. Ik would be the killer. Iroknic right.

Arriving at teh graveyard there were two dark figures hovering over top of my grave that the town dedicated to me after I went missing. I still remembe rthem searching through the forest every night for two whole months. Back then though that was a long time for someone to search considering all of the myths and folklore they beleived. The only reason i left though was because I could no longer control my blood lust cravings. Those two dark figures looke awefully familiar though. After nearly ten minutes of them talking to my makeshift body the slighly larger one stepped into the light. only then did I realize who it was. Stepping backinto the darkness of the underbrush I accidently stepped on a twig. A resounding crack could be heard throughout the forest. Two ends whipped around and instantly locked eyes with me. Frightened my eyes flashed a shade of yellow that I knew they would immediatley recongise. I was the first one to break the silence that had fallen upon the graveyard.

" I can explain."

"Well the explain enlighten me why my adopted sister is standing before me when she is supposed to be dead."

"Me explain. You can't talk to me like I am your little sister anymore. Maybe in the human world you are older than me, but in this world I am the superior one. To me you are inferior little babeis."

" I can talk to you any way I wan't. i cannot beelive that you even had the audacity to came back here. No I don't want to hear it if you even cared about me about us you would have let us i on your little charade. It is pitiful really you petending that your human just so that you can have a nice family, but the truth is nobody want soyu because your a freak just like the other originals. Your a murderous freak."

I looked at hikm like i couldn't comprehend what he was saying. He strode towards me an di did nothing but stand there. When he was next to me he cocked his arm back and slapped me so hard it knocked me off of my feet and onto the ground. Traitor tears fell down to my face as i was trying to keey my emotion at bay. A resounding growl could be heard in then forest from behnd me. When Damon and Stephan heard that ferocious growl they knew they had hell to pay for hurting me. Pulling myself off of the ground I slowly walked at human speed back to the tree where I will reside until dawn then I wold leave the comfort of my tree to find a house do that I can take up residence permanently in Mystic Falls.

Soon all of the noises of birds chirpping, squirrels eating rather loudly I may add, and deer scratching their antlers on trees all faded into darkness.

KOL POV

Back at Mikleson Manor i was watching tv while my siblings were all running loose through the streets terrorizing the town again probally. The door was suddenly thrust open. Behind the door that is now in the wall was Klaus with a big goofy grin on his face.

"I met her. I have finally met the one Kol."

Bewildered I had no I dea what he was talking about.

"Care to enlighten me on what you are talking about."

'Why yes of course brother. You see Becca asked me to go out in the woods today to actually meet her enw best friend. Then once I got there my wolf immediatly knew that she was mine. Becca told me that I wpuld love her and that basically she was a female version of me. kol she is amazing. Everything I have ever wanted."

"And what would that be exactly?"

"Some one to relate to of course . It gets better though after spending some time with her I found out she was a hybrid an dis an original."

"Well I am happy for you brother oyu deserve someone after all that oyu have been through."

**WELL. THATS IT PLEASE REWIEW AND I WILL BE WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON. THE MORE PEOPLE WHOM REVEIW THE FASTER THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thank you** for** all of the rewies that I have been getting latley. I am looking to dok another story so can you please give me some ideas on pairings and what world it should be in. I was thinking maybe Divergent, Hunger games, or twilight. Let me know what you guys wan me to do next to and also check out my new harry potter twilight crossover called silent.**

**ISA POV**

Coming out of the darkness that once engulffed me in a comfortable feeling I found that I had twigs and leaves all throughout my hair. Birds were chirping as the sun arose behind the mountains in the distance.

Jumping out of the tree that I had fell out of last night I noticed that something in the very woods that I slept in was not quite compatible with my senses. I could feel that something was off.

KLAUS POV

Something was not right. I could feel my bond with Bella growing stronger meaning that she was in trouble. As I was sitting on the couch with Kol, flicking through the many channels I heard a petrified scream off in the disance. Instantly I knew that my Isa was in trouble. Without a thought in the world I jumped off the couch and ran for the door. Grabbing the door knob i swujng the door open with so much force that there was a new hle in the wall. Damn. Well I guess I will just fix that later.

ISA POV

What was suppose to be a wonderful morning turned in to a horrible one. Quite quickly I might add.

_Earlier Today_

_Stretching, I sat in the tree. Down on the ground I could hear footfalls that were getting closer. Me being me I thought that whomever was near was not a threat at the time bein. So I jumped down from the tree landing perfectly poised in front of the mystery men. Only then did I realise that the man had vervain and wolfsbane on him. _

_PRESENT TIME_

I was unable to hold back the scream that tore through my throat when he staked me then jammed vervain and wolfsbane into the open wound. It burned. I could feel my contaminated blood seeping through my shirt. The bottom of my shirt was drentched in blood, yet I continued fighting. There was a rustling in the bushes and then Nik appeared. He pulled me behind him and then ripped both of their hearts out of their chest with a tortured look on his face.

On the ground I began panting and gasping for a breathe. I felt as if a boa constrictor was wrapped around my chest. As quickly it started, it stopped. Nik was crouched in front of me. Worry etched onto his perfectly sculpted face.

Immediatly my hads flew to the gapping hole in my stomach. Looking back up I saw that Nik was contemplating whether or not to ask me something.

"May I?" He asked me gesturing to the wound on my stomach. Not trusting my voice at the moment I just gave him a sharp nod, afraid that if I unclenched my teeth I woud cry out in pain.

He reached down and felt where the stake used to me. When he looked back up I knew he was going to have to pull out all of the different herbs that was jammed into the wound.

I grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze, letting him know that it was alright if he proceeded.

KLAUS POV

Knowing that Isa would have wanted me to make it fast, I quickly reached inside the wound and pulled all of the herbs out. I could feel my face vamp out as my fangs grew and my eyes turned yellow. Whe my fangs finished elongating I place my wrist in my mouth an dbit down hoping that my blood would heal her as I was her mate.

She was weak. When she smelled my blood she perked up slightly. I smiled knowing that my blood had that effect on her. As it should since i was her mate it is my responsibility to take care of her exspecially in her state at the moment.

I propped her up with her my free arm so that she would have an easier time drinking my blood. Guiding my arm to her plump lips, she latched on to the self inflicted wound on my arm and began pulling the blood. I could hear her heat beat growing stronger with each pull of blood. A smile ghosted my lips as the wound began to heal.

Finally able to sit she pulled herself into my lap and just sat there. Not speaking. Not moving, just sitting there with a content look on her face.

"Nik... I know that you know we are mates", she said with an exasperated look on her face.

"Are you mad?"

" No I'm not mad at you. I for one am just glad that I finally found love. In all of my years i beleived that i would nevr have somebody to cherish me because i was a killer."

I could hear the honesty in her voice when she told me us s I responded with just as mush candor, "Well.. I am stoked that you aren't mad at me. An to be honest I never thought tat i would find love either. I always thought that for my past mistakes I was undeserving of love."

"Well I kmow something is for sure in this messed up world. I love you Nik with all of my heart." She told me.

I smiled a true genuine smile not my infamous smirk.

"I love you too. Forever and always. If the moon is what you desire then that is what you shall get. I will go to the ends of the earth and beyond just to see a smile light up your face knowing that I was the cause of it."

BELLA POV

After we both admitted our love for one another with both leaned in slowly as not to riun the momment. Gingerley he kissed my lips. I felt like my whole body was on fire. It was like a scene out of a movie with fireworks going off in the background because thats how I felt. So in love I could barely function without him. He is my everything.

I love him and and he loves me.

**OK SO I AM GOING TO TRY SOMETHING DIFFERENT TO GET YOU GUYS TO REVEIW MORE. WHEN I RECEIVE AT LEAST 25 REVEIWS I WILL UPDATE IF I GET MORE THAN THAT I WILL WRITE MORE FOR ONE CHAPTER. REMEMBER REVEIW IF YOU WANT MORE. SHOW ME THE LOVE.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**E**

**I**

**W**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS. SO OBVIOSLY YOU GUYS ACHEIVED OR CAME CLOSE THE GOAL OF 25 THAT I HAD SET THE OTHER DAY. I NEED TO KNOW IF OYU GUYS WANT ME TO BRING DAMON AND STEFAN BACK INTO ISA'S LIFE OR NOT SO I BEG OF YOU PLEASE COMMENT ON THAT. THE NEW GOAL THAT I AM SETTING FOR THIS WEEK IS AT THE LEAST 35. REMEMBER TO REVEIW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

All day long Nik sat with me next to the falls, holding me in his arms. Dusk has finally risen from the dawn that once was. Every creature in the night was alive with a happy joyus buzz.

Leaning againsts Nik's back I contemplated asking him who the goons were that attacked me ealier today. Finally I mustered up enough courage to ask him because whoever it was he looked as if he knew then and was not happy that they had attacked me.

"Nik...", I said. He hummed in response, letting me know that he was acknowledging me.

"Who were the goons that attacked me in the woods earlier this morning?"

I could hear him sigh. Knowing that he really didn't want to tell me, I gave his hand a small squeeze in reassuaranse to let him know that I can handle whatever he was about to tell me.

"Those men...that attacked you. They were some enemies of mine. Ever since the 1500's they both held a vedetta against me when I killed their families then condemned them to the life of a vampire. I beleive that their names were Richard and William."

KLAUS POV

I looked away from her scrutinizing stare, petrified that I would be rejected because I put her in danger.I could feel her stare bore into the side of my head.

"Nik... Look at me." I heard her whisper in the dimly lit meadow.

Slowly, I raise my eyes to meet her brilliant yellow ones twinking in the light of the moon. Holding no remorse or regret for knowing me and getting involved with all of my problems.

"You know that I do not blame you right? We both have enemies that want us dead. I will not leave you until you order me away and even then I will not stop watching out for you. I love you Niklaus. What is it going to take for you to understand that."

Hearing those words come out of her mouth was like I was breaking the curse. She is actually accetinng who i am with no judgement what so ever.

"I can not even begin to fathom why you are so accepting of me. After everything deceitful that I have done on this planet. i do not understand what I have done for god to give me someone as wonderful adn precious as you are. I love you too, Isa."

ISA POV

No matter how may times Nik tells me he loves me each time it feels as if my heart is going to jump right out of my chest. Hands down i know that he is the one and only one for me. No one will ever compare to my Nik. Wait...Since when did he become my Nik.

"Isa... Will you do me the honor of allowing me to court you." Nik asks me in the dim of the moon light. Even though there was a shadow sact acros sthe meadow that we sat upon I could tell that Nik was smirking, knowing that I would say yes.

"Yes Nik I will allow you to court me." i said with a roll of my eyes. Honestly I do not even know why he asked it is already like we are practically together. Friends just do notg sit in a meadow that they deemed their spot making out all day long and sitting nside by side holding hands in the mostg romantic spot in Mystic Falls. the falls. According t the orgin of the town the falls are the reason why Mystic Falls is called that name. Hundreds of years ago dissapearances happened my these very falls. Ater that everyone considered them Mystic because sometimes they would just show up out of the water after going missing for years.

As Nik started to climb back to his feet i remained in my position on the ground. It must be late dew droplets are starting to form on the tall strands of grass. Nik held out his hand as a way to say come on lets go without being rude and obnoxious like most of the human boys that were my past toys.

Instead of taking his held out hand I Held my arms up in the air and made my best pouty face as a way to say 'carry me'. Th look he gave me was okne of hilarity. He look like he wanted to bust out laughing any second now at how immature I was acting. All he did was shake his head with a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. Giving into myh obviousl great lips he scooped me up in his arms and kissed me with what I think was all of the passion he could muster...I hope. I felt like I was on fire. My whole body was burning in the fiery depths of passion. My ine of sight blurred I could not even form a coherent thought. For the rest of the nigkt Nik and I layed in each others arms in a blissful sience. The inly sound that could be hear was the crickets calling out to each other in the middle of the night. For the the remainder of the night we layed in each others arms sleeping soundly next to each other.

**HEY GUYHS SO YOU MAY HAVE NOT OF GOTTEN TO THE GOAL SO LETS TRY HARDER NEXT TIME. I REALLY WITH THAT ALL OF YOU GUYS WOULD REVEIW AND ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. My Knew goal is thirty five **

REVEIW

THE NEW GOAL IS THIRTY FIVE

REVEIW


End file.
